1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device having a force sensor structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the information society develops, a demand for a display device for displaying an image has increased in various forms, and various types of display devices have been used, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic light-emitting liquid crystal in-cell touch type display.
In addition, among display devices, mobile devices, such as a smart phone and a tablet, and medium and large-sized devices, such as a smart television, process a touch type input according to user convenience and device characteristics.
Such a display device which can process a touch input has been developed to provide more various functions, and user demands have also been more diverse.
However, a currently applied touch input processing corresponds to a scheme of sensing only a touch position (touch coordinates) of a user and processing a related input at a sensed touch position. Therefore, there are limitations in the present situation in which many functions of various kinds are required to be provided in various forms and various user demands are required to be satisfied.